Lost Huntress
by kuntastic
Summary: I woke up in New York with no memories. I have to deal with an annoying voice in my head, and a crazy woman claiming to be the love goddess Aphrodite. I somehow got dragged into a quest to save my mother, whom I've never met. Now the gods know who I am, and many of them wants to see me die. Doesn't my life sound lovely? I can't wait to get back my memories (that was sarcasm btw).
1. I I Wake Up to Find Out That I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do own my characters tho.**

 **Chapter I**

 **I wake up to find out that I'm a schizophrenic**

I woke up with a mouthful of snow and one of the worst headaches ever. Spitting out the snow I got up to find myself in what appears to be a dark alley. Graffitied walls were on both sides of me, blocking off the cold night wind. I tried to get up but I stumbled from my weak legs and instead leaned on one of the walls.

"Where am I?"

 _You're in New York_

"What the hell! Why am I in New York? Also who said that?"

 _Calm down,I'm speaking from your mind. The headache won't get any better if you yell._

"Okay… so I'm obviously going crazy. Am I a schizophrenic?"

 _Maybe… why don't you tell me._

"I don't know… strange."

 _What's wrong?_

"I uh… can't remember anything."

 _Well that's not good._

"Thanks captain obvious. You're the one in my head, can't you like jog my memories for me?"

 _Well here's the issue, I am you, and in a way you are also me. So if you have your memories gone, then so do I._

"Well that's just spectacular. Wait, how did you know I was in New York?"

 _The Empire State building is behind you._

And sure enough, when I turned around I saw the looming building in the skyline. The signature needle sticking out of the top of the building was without a doubt… the Empire State Building. Thunder boomed from the dark clouds circling over the top of the building.

"Alright brain, now that we established the fact that we're in New York, what next?"

 _Well I think you should visit a hospital._

"Why do you say that?"

 _Well firstly we need to check that headache of yours, it's driving me nuts. Secondly, they might be able to help with the whole memory loss._

"That was surprisingly logical. Well said brain, however you're missing one crucial thing."

 _That is?_

"Where is the hospital?"

 _Beats me_

"Argh, you're so useless." I grumbled. Cursing my stupid head I slowly got up from the ground. My knees wobbled under my weight and I nearly tripped over my own feet. I placed my hand on the wall and steadied my legs. For some strange reason I felt tired and out of breath.

 _That's because you are suffering from hunger._

My stomach, on cue started to rumble. I hadn't noticed it, but I was starving. It felt as if my stomach was caving in, as if it was trying to eat itself. My raging headache seemed to worsen as I realized just how hungry I was. As my eyes got heavier I heard footsteps behind me. Quickly I turned around to see a blurry human figure.

"Well, I was wondering when you would turn up." The woman's voice was enticing. Each syllable spoken was laced with charm; and had I been a male I would've fallen in love instantly, just from her voice.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Your patron, Aphrodite." Those were the last words I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was happy to find that there was no snow in my mouth. I looked around the unfamiliar room I was sleeping in. The bed I was on was a giant king size mattress, with pure white bed sheets. The room had light red walls, decorated with numerous sea shells glistening from the grand chandelier hanging from the roof. The room felt luxurious and regal, a bit much for my taste to be honest.

"Where am I?" I said with a tired voice.

 _No clue. Hey is this what they call_ _dé·jà vu?_

"You are so useless." I said while face palming. As I was arguing with my inner voice, the door to the room opened. I jumped to my feet in a defensive stance out of reflex, as if I had been doing it a thousand times over.

 _How did I do that?_ I thought to myself.

 _It's probably because you did it a thousand times, so it was hardwired into your brain._ The voice in my head soon became background noise; it was hard to pay attention to what it was saying because the person who entered the room blew my mind. Soon my voice stopped talking for once; I think my mind was literally blown. The woman who entered was stunningly beautiful, in an impossible way. She was wearing a revealing red dress, but her face was what drew my attention. Her eyes and hair kept changing as if it couldn't decide on what it wanted it to be. Her eyes changed colors from blue, hazel, green, to purple… like a kaleidoscope. Her hair went from straight to curls, and it kept changing colors just like her eyes.

"Close your mouth dear, before you catch any bugs." She said in a sweet tone.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She replied with an arched eyebrow.

"The whole makeup chameleon thing." After a few seconds of silence, the woman started to laugh with one hand on her mouth. Seeing my confused face, she stopped laughing and looked at me with wide unblinking eyes.

"Oh dear, you aren't kidding around." She said. I noticed a split second of what looked like worry on her face, but was soon replaced by her charming smile. "I knew something was different about you. You hardly joked around, so serious just like your uptight mother."

"You know my mother? Do you by any chance know who I am?" The woman's eyes widened at my words.

"As I thought. You lost your memories." She said, I nodded. .

"I woke up in some alley with no memories. So I'm guessing you know who I am then?" I asked with curiosity.

"Your name is Arcene Chanel, and you are my champion." The woman replied with a smile.

"Champion?" I asked with a confused face.

"Yes, and I am your patron. Think of me as your boss, I tell you to do some stuff and you go and do them. Then I give you your reward. It's a bit deeper than a boss and employee relationship, but the comparison still suffices."

"I'm confused. I have no idea what you just said. Who are you? Why is your hair and eyes changing shape? Are you doing some kind of magic trick? Oh my god! Did you drug me?" I shouted. The woman let out a giggle and walked closer to me, plopping herself on the giant bed.

"You know I like this new you. So different from how you used to act. As for your questions, no I did not drug you. My appearance changes because mortals' perception of beauty changes every second. My name is Aphrodite, I am the goddess of love, beauty, seduction, pleasure, happiness and a lot of other stuff." The woman replied nonchalantly, as if we were having a pleasant tea conversation.

"Whoa, wait, timeout. You're saying that you're a goddess?"

"Yes, I am one of the twelve Olympians." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Honey, you really ought to work on that mouth thing. It makes you look less appealing when you open your mouth in surprise." I closed my mouth shut in embarrassment.

"Okay… so I'm dealing with a crazy lady." I muttered.

"Careful love, I do not like it when people call me crazy. I am very much a goddess, and if I want to I can make your life extremely miserable." Her words were cold and sharp. I stared at her eyes and saw visions of woman going insane from love, wars being broken, and men killing for their loved ones. I felt cold sweat trickle down my back as I realized that this woman was someone you should not mess with.

"So you know my mom?" I asked to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

The goddess let out a sigh. "Yes I know your mother. We have our differences and honestly she is super annoying. She doesn't know you exist though." I paused at her words.

"What? How does she not know I exist? I mean, I don't know much about childbirth, but I do know that it's a painful experience, something you usually don't forget."

"Well… your birth was a bit different."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that you weren't born normally. To be exact you aren't even a mortal. Your birth is similar to mine, where you were born from the life essence of an immortal. However unlike mine, yours was faulty; resulting in you being immune from age, but could still die from wounds."

"Immortal? Like I can't die immortal?" I asked with shock.

"Yup! You're in the middle of a demigod and a god. If I remember correctly your thirtieth birthday passed, making you thirty." Aphrodite said with a grin.

"I'm thirty years old?" I said with a pale face.

"I think so. I wouldn't let it bother you so much, you don't look past twelve." Aphrodite handed me a mirror she conjured in the air. I took the mirror with shaky hands and saw my reflection. What I saw was a dirty twelve year old looking girl with messy short auburn hair. My face was small, accentuating my facial features, but the thing that stuck out like a sore thumb were my unnatural eyes. They were round due to my shocked face, and they were a unique... silver. Not grey, but silver, like the shiny metal.

"If I'm immortal why did I get stuck at the age of twelve?" I asked.

 _That's what you ask?_ My inner voice replied.

"I honestly have no idea. It might be because your mother likes to frolic around in that age. So being her child you unconsciously did the same." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

"My mom's twelve years old?"

Aphrodite laughed at my words. "No my love, she pretends to be twelve. Her excuse is that it's the average age of her hunters. She can be any age she wants, but I guess it's what she's most comfortable with." She said with a smirk.

"What's her name?" I asked with dread.

"Your mother is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, childbearing, and maidens. She is also a huge pain in my ass."


	2. II I Get a Cool Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does. I do however own my OC**

 **Chapter II**

 **I Get a Cool Ring**

"Your mother is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, childbearing, and maidens. She is also a huge pain in my ass." Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand.

"Artemis? As in _the virgin_ goddess Artemis?" I asked.

"Artemis didn't break her vows, _regretfully_." Aphrodite muttered at the end. "You were born from her life essence. You're kinda like her miniature copy."

"So… I'm Artemis' mini-me?" Aphrodite giggled at my response.

"As much as I liked _Austin Powers_ , no you are not like her mini-me. You are your own person, you are not Artemis. You look just like her though, oh that's right I almost forgot." Aphrodite snapped her fingers making a golden ring appear out of thin air. "When you completed your last task I promised you a reward. So here it is."

Aphrodite handed me the golden ring. The ring seemed plain and simple; it was made of pure gold, and on the surface there were letters, ἀμοιβή.

"Amoebē, change." I translated from Ancient Greek to English. Wait how do I know Ancient Greek?

 _Perks of being a child of a Greek goddess, I'm guessing._ My inner voice answered.

"The ring is made of pure Imperial Gold. I poured some of my powers into it."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Put it on and find out yourself." Aphrodite responded with a sly grin. I slid the ring on my middle finger on my right hand. I was expecting myself to go invisible like a certain movie, but nothing happened. I looked back at Aphrodite with a skeptical look. In response Aphrodite rolled her eyes, and muttered what sounded like, _kids these days_.

"Picture an image of someone, then once you have that image say the word change. Go on do it."

I closed my eyes and pictured an old man with a pointy grey hat and long grey robes. He had a beard reaching down his bellybutton, and had white long hair flowing down his shoulders. Once the image was clear, and I can envision it with no trouble, I muttered the word change.

Slowly I opened one eye and looked at Aphrodite. Aphrodite had her face scrunched up in disgust as she stared at me. I looked down to notice that I was a lot taller than before. I had on ashy grey robes, that went down to my ankles. I also happened to notice a long white beard trailing down from my chin to my chest.

"Seriously? Of all the things you could've been you went with an old man?" Aphrodite said with clear disapproval.

"Hey! This isn't just any old man! He's one of the greatest characters in modern day literature!" I shouted in a deep old voice. So it wasn't just my appearance but my voice as well?

 _This ring could seriously come in handy. Think of all the possibilities you could do with it._ I could literally see my inner voice rubbing her hands like some crazy villain.

"So how do I turn back to normal?" I asked while stroking my marvelous beard. Aphrodite frowned as she watched me stroke it.

"Turn your ring around and there should be another inscription on it." I did as I was told and noticed that there indeed was another word, ἀνατρέπω.

"Ἀnatrépō, to reverse." I translated.

"This time say the word reverse." Aphrodite instructed. I said the word reverse, and soon I was blanketed by a blinding white light. Once the light settled down, I noticed that I reverted back to my short height.

"Cool." I said with sparkling eyes. Aphrodite laughed at my face, making me glare at her with embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing, it's just funny to see you acting like a child for once. You were so stuck up, I thought that you forgot how to smile." Aphrodite said in between laughs.

"Was I… really that bad?" I asked looking down while twisting the ring in my finger. Aphrodite stopped laughing at my words and gave me a sad smile.

"You were angry at the world and at your fate. You weren't so open about being the child of Artemis. In fact you kinda hated the fact that you looked so much like her. You would cut your hair on purpose and wear glasses to hide your eyes. That's the reason why you pestered me about giving you an item to change your appearance." Aphrodite replied with a sigh.

"I see…"

"You thought that you were a fake, a mere replica of the moon goddess. I kept telling you that you weren't a replica but you wouldn't listen. I guess that's what your fatal flaw was."

"My fatal flaw?" I asked.

"It's what all heroes have. A weakness you could call it. Yours was pride. You wanted to so badly prove yourself, by bettering Artemis. Of course that was impossible, you would never be better than a goddess; which is why you hated yourself and was bitter towards everything." My stomach clenched at her words, and I tightened my fist.

"Wow… I sound like a real jackass." Aphrodite laughed at my words.

"Honey, you weren't all that bad. You still had some redeeming features, which is why I made you my champion." I grinned at her words.

"There is one thing that kept bothering me though. Why haven't I met mom yet?" Aphrodite fell silent at my question.

After a sigh she looked at me with a sad expression. "Honestly… it's because I'm afraid you might die."

"What? Why would Artemis kill me?"

"I'm not sure if Artemis would kill you, but I do know that once word about you gets out Zeus won't be pleased to hear about it. You're stronger than any normal demigod, maybe even a bit stronger than kids from the big three. Because of the fact that you aren't a god, you are also not tied down by the ancient laws. Zeus would then view you as a potential threat, and being the paranoid god that he is, he will no doubt try to kill you." I gulped after hearing her reasoning.

"I could see why I was so frustrated. Living thirty years in secrecy would do me no good." Aphrodite went silent for a while.

"I took you in as my champion and blessed you with my aura, hiding you from your mother. However I can no longer hide you." She said grimly. I looked at her with a pale face.

"Why?" I whispered in fear.

"A prophecy of you has been spoken from the oracle. The gods now know that Artemis has a child, and Olympus is in more of a disarray."

"What do you mean prophecy?" I asked with wide eyes. Aphrodite went quiet for a few minutes then let out a tired sigh.

"It's not my place to speak the prophecy. That's Apollo's job, I've kept you hidden in my sleeve as long as I could, but you can't run away from fate. In your case you literally tried to run away. I was looking for where you went, and found you passed out in the alley."

"And that's where I lost my memories…" I muttered. Aphrodite and I sat on the bed in silence. She then stood up from the bed and gave me her charming smile.

"We'll talk more after you eat. I fed you some ambrosia and nectar, but it's not enough to satisfy your hunger. But first go and take a shower, you reek." Aphrodite said while walking out towards the door.

"Yes mam."

* * *

After the blissful shower I wrapped myself in the pink towel hanging from the door and walked out barefoot. I noticed that my old dirty clothes which were lying on the bed were gone, and was instead replaced by a neatly folded piece of silver clothing.

Cautiously I unfolded the clothing, and was appalled at the sight of a short, revealing, silver dress.

"Oh hell no."

 _Wouldn't it be tartarus not hell?_

"Shut up." I grumbled. "There is no way I'm wearing _that_." I grabbed the dress and walked out the door looking for Aphrodite.

When I walked out, I found myself in a large room with giant windows for walls. The windows overlooked the sparkling buildings in the dark New York city skyline. There was a pink couch facing a large TV, and Aphrodite was sitting on it while watching what appears to be Olympus Gossip Channel. I walked up towards her gripping the dress in the air.

"I am not wearing this!"

"Why not? It would look so pretty on you." Aphrodite pouted.

"This is too revealing, especially for a twelve year old!"

"Oh please, you have the mindset of a thirty year old. You should start dressing up like one too."

"That's not the point! This dress is just too revealing!" I shouted. Aphrodite sighed and waved her right hand, transforming the dress to a silver shirt and blue jeans.

"Jeez, you're no fun."

"Thanks." I mumbled while putting on my new clothes. "So… where are we?"

"We're in the penthouse of one of my many hotels." Aphrodite said while waving her arm to show off her luxurious room. "As my champion you can go into any of my hotels, and you would be treated as a VIP. You have my card in your pocket, just show it to the front desk and they will do anything you ask."

I reached down my pocket and took out a golden card, with the words Amour Hotel inscribed on it.

"Really? Love hotel?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the name?"

"I don't know, it just sounds kinda dumb. It would be like if Apollo named a hotel the _Sun Hotel_."

"I see, you know if you wanted to sleep outside on the streets that badly you could've asked." Aphrodite said with a grin.

"Did I say stupid? Silly me, I meant awesome. It's a great name!" I said while giving her a thumbs up.

 _Can you get any worse?_ My brain commented.

"Humph, of course I'm a great nammer. After all, I'm the one that named you."

"You named me?"

"Yup, Arcene means silvery in French. It kinda fits you, wouldn't you say?" Aphrodite replied.

"Okay… so what does Chanel mean?" I asked.

"Uh… well it means pipe."

"You gave me the word pipe as a surname?"

"Well… it doesn't have a deep meaning to it like Arcene. I uh... kinda named you after a beauty brand." Aphrodite said sheepishly.

"You named me after the company?" I exclaimed in horror.

"Hey! I didn't name you purely after the company. I named you that to honor one of my favorite daughter."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

 _Calm down, take deep breaths._

 _Oh shut up._ I said to my head.

"Okay enough chit chat. We need to get down to business." Aphrodite said while getting up from the sofa. She went towards the table where silverware sat, and beckoned me to sit in front of her.

"What do you want to eat?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

"Meat." I responded quickly. Aphrodite took out a phone and dialed some numbers. After a few seconds she started speaking in rapid French. For some strange reason I was able to understand some of the words she was saying; it sounded like venison, and pronto.

"I was able to understand some words, but how is that possible? Greek I get but French?" I asked as she put the phone on the table.

"When you became my champion I blessed you, giving you some powers from my domain." Aphrodite explained.

"What kind of powers?"

"Well for instance; you can understand some French, you have some of my aura, and I believe you can use a weaker version of charmspeak." Aphrodite said.

"Charmspeak?"

"It's a gift I give to some of my children. It's a powerful weapon which allows you to hypnotize people and monsters into doing things. However yours is a weaker version. Those who concentrate enough on your words won't be affected."

"I see." A loud knock soon disrupted the conversation.

"Room service!" The voice yelled from outside.

"This is a good chance for you to try charmspeak." Aphrodite grinned. "I want you to charmspeak the worker into thinking that they got the wrong order."

"What! I can't just charmspeak out of nowhere like that. How do you expect me to do it?" I said in confusion.

"It's easy, all you have to do is believe in what you're saying. You need to put full confidence in what you say, and voila, charmspeak." Aphrodite explained.

"I can't do that." I whined.

"Yes you can." Aphrodite said back. Instantly I felt confident and energized, my back straightened and I held my head up in pride.

"Yeah, you're right! I can do it." I said while getting up. Aphrodite gave me a thumbs up which I returned. I walked towards the door and opened it to find a woman in a maid outfit with a cart full of food.

"I have your dinner here little miss." She said while smiling kindly down at me.

"May I ask what it is?"

"Sure thing. You ordered a classic venison dish with onion soup, and truffle chocolate for dessert." The maid replied.

"I believe you got the dessert order mixed up." The maid looked at me with a confused face, then frowned at my words.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is what you ordered."

"No, I did not order truffle chocolate, I ordered a strawberry crepe." I said with confidence. The maid's eyes glossed for a second then she let out a gasp.

"I'm so sorry for the mix up. I'll go and tell the chef to change the dessert order right away."

"No you don't have to do that, it's quite fine. As it so happens, I am in the mood for some chocolate." I said with a cute smile. The maid apologized again and came in the room to set the dinner on the table. When she finally left after apologizing for the tenth time I let out a tired sigh.

"You did it!" Aphrodite exclaimed while clapping.

"You charmspoke me to do it!" I yelled while pointing a finger at her.

"I did charmspeak you, but you did charmspeak the maid without my help. Don't complain, now you know how to do it without me. Now sit down and eat." I scowled at her a bit more then complied and sat down at the dinner table. My mouth watered from the smell of meat, making my stomach rumble loudly.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked while tearing a chunk of meat.

"I'm good, gods don't need to eat." Aphrodite replied.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Aphrodite scowled as she watched me talk with my mouth full of food.

"Honey, you really shouldn't talk with food in your mouth. It's very unladylike." I shrugged at her words, which in response made Aphrodite sigh.

"So?" I asked.

"We need to discuss what you have to do, now that the gods know that you exist." Aphrodite said grimly. I swallowed the chunk of meat in my mouth.

"Alright, so what do I do? Keep hiding?"

"No, hiding won't do you any good." She replied. "You have to go on the quest, the prophecy mentioned you in it. It's time you stop fighting fate, and embrace it."

"What quest?"

"The quest to save your mother."


	3. III I Spill the Beans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Chapter III**

 **I Spill the Beans**

I woke up to the loud beeping from the annoying alarm next to the bed. Groggy, I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I rubbed the crust out of my eyes, and crawled over to the alarm.

"So loud." I yawned while turning the alarm off.

 _You barely got any sleep._ My inner voice points out.

"Yeah, well it was kinda hard to sleep with what Aphrodite told me last night." I mumbled tiredly.

 _It was pretty shocking, to hear that Artemis is missing._

"Yeah, and now I have to somehow find her." I grumbled while scratching the side of my face.

 _And once you do find her…_ The voice trailed off.

"I know… I mean I don't know. I don't know if Artemis would be too pleased about me."

 _Not just Artemis, what would the other gods think? Especially Zeus, he doesn't seem to pleased about our existence from what Aphrodite said about him._

"Wow, you're so positive this morning." I sarcastically remarked. "No point in trying to run away, look what happened the last time I tried."

 _No memories and an empty stomach. How could I forget?_

"So sassy this morning."

As I was talking to my inner voice I swung my feet on the ground and dragged it over to the bathroom, to prepare for another long draining day.

* * *

When I got out feeling sparkly clean, I saw Aphrodite sitting on my bed. She was wearing a more casual clothing instead of the dress from last night. On her lap was a fat pink Hello Kitty backpack.

"Are you ready?" Aphrodite asked while handing me the backpack.

"I think so…" I replied while taking it. I opened the backpack to find packs of food and water bottles. There were some spare clothing, a first aid kit, and a zip block bag full of drachmas and mortal bills.

"I honestly don't care what happens to Artemis, but I want you to know that I would be saddened if you died." Aphrodite spoke.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement." I said while putting the backpack strap over my shoulder. "So any advice? Like do you have any clues to where mom might be?"

"Try going to Washington DC, I heard it's lovely in this time of year." Aphrodite smiled.

"DC? Okay, I guess I'll try that place out. Anything else?"

"Try to avoid fighting too many monsters. But with your set of skills, I guess that wouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Monsters?" I said with wide eyes.

"Crap." Aphrodite said while hitting her forehead with her hand. "I almost forgot to give you something." She reached down her pockets and retrieved a bracelet of rubies held together by a silver band. "Here." She says while handing me the bracelet.

"Thanks?" I said while taking the bracelet.

"It's your weapon. I gave it to you on your tenth birthday. You left it behind when you ran away." Aphrodite explained. I put the bracelet over my left wrist, and out of instinct I waved my hand like an exaggerated princess wave. The bracelet snaked itself into my hand and elongated into a giant red curved bow. The string of the bow was silver, and it felt comfortable in my hands.

"Whoa." I exclaimed in surprise. "Do I get arrows with it too?" I asked while examining the bow.

"Just draw the string." Aphrodite said. I drew the string and a red arrow formed in my fingers holding the string.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Aphrodite shouted as she ducked.

"Sorry." I said as I loosened the grip on the string. As the string relaxed the arrow faded away in red wisps. "How do I make it turn back?"

"Just let go of the bow." I let the bow out of my hand, and in midair the bow snaked itself back onto my wrist, while shrinking in size. Soon it reverted back to the ruby jeweled bracelet.

"I don't remember how to shoot a bow though."

"I wouldn't worry about that. It should come naturally to you. Here I also got you some daggers, for short range fighting." Aphrodite handed me two bronze daggers with red handles. "Those are celestial bronze. It won't harm mortals, but it's deadly to monsters and other demigods."

"Thank you." I put the daggers safely in my backpack, and zipped it up. I slung it over my shoulders and looked up at Aphrodite. "How do I get to DC?"

"Use the train. Have fun sweetheart, and stay alive." Aphrodite handed me a ticket then gave me her final goodbye. I turned around when she started to glow, and looked back to see that she was gone.

"Have fun?"

* * *

The train ride was rather boring. I sat alone watching the scenery pass by, as the train moved through city to city.

Finally the train stopped somewhere in DC. I got off stretching my tired arms over my head. I slung the backpack over my shoulders and walked off into the dense crowd.

"Now what?" I said to myself, like some crazy person.

 _Maybe we should follow the crazy guy wearing the lion pelt._ My head pointed out.

"What the hell are yo-" I was cut off as I saw a group of teenagers being chased by what appears to be men carrying automatic rifles. When I took a closer look I noticed that the soldiers' skin became transparent showing skeleton underneath. "Monsters?" I asked.

 _No, just some people who thought today was Halloween._ My head sarcastically remarked. I waved my hand in an arc and summoned my red bow. Drawing the string I shot the arrow at one of the soldiers, making it pause in confusion.

People in the train station started to scream and run. Because of my short height I was able to hide within the crowd. Slowly I drew the string summoning another arrow and aimed it at the skeleton I shot at. A tingling sensation tickled the back of my mind,and it felt rather pleasant. I released the arrow; it flew in the air straight towards the skeleton hitting it right in the eye socket.

The group of teenagers were able to outrun the skeletons, because of my little diversion. The arrows didn't seem to do much, but instead annoyed the monsters. I slowly re summoned my bow and slinked back into the crowd.

I trailed after the teens and noticed how odd they were. One was a boy around fourteen. He had dark unruly hair, and sea green eyes. The thing that was odd was the fact that he was wearing a lion's pelt. One instance it would be a pelt, but the next it would become a golden jacket.

I summoned my bow and shot an arrow at the feet of the teenager making him stop. The others that were travelling with them stopped and turned around. I slowly walked out of the crowd making the bow disappear in my hand. The arrow soon evaporated leaving behind a trail of red smoke.

"Impossible" The girl with a silver circlet in her hair said as she saw me walk out. Her face was in utter shock. "Lady Artemis?"

I cocked my head at her question, confused. "Artemis? No, I'm not Artemis. I am looking for her though. Do you happen to know where she might be?" I asked. The girl soon recovered from her shock and as quick as lightning aimed a silver arrow at me.

"Who art thou!" The girl shouted.

 _Why is she speaking like that?_ My head questioned. I raised my hands over my head looking confused.

"Look I don't know what you guys are talking about…" I replied.

 _Oh, she might be confused that you are Artemis. Aphrodite did say you look a lot like her._ My inner voice clarified.

"Ooooh, you think I'm Artemis?" I asked in realization.

"Why does thou look like her?" She asked, no demanded as she aimed her arrow at my head.

"Zoë, we don't have time for this. We need to get away, now." A girl in black said while putting her hand on Zoë's shoulder. "And you... " She said as she narrowed her blue eyes at me. "You're coming with us." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was planning on tagging along anyways. I kinda got lost, and I do believe following you will be the best choice for now." I said. The girl Zoë lowered her bow and glared at me. She then turned around and ran towards the nearest train… I followed suit.

* * *

After hopping around different trains we finally calmed down. I sat down tired, and noticed that I was being stared at. I looked up to see four different sets of eyes on me.

"So… you want to clarify who you are?" The girl in black questioned as she crossed her arms. She had spiky black hair, and was wearing gothic clothes. Her shirt read _Death to Barbies_ on it, I don't think Aphrodite would appreciate that. I narrowed my eyes back at her, making her flinch.

"It's rude to not give your names first." I said.

The girl uncrossed her arms and put her hands in her pockets. "It's Thalia, Thalia Grace. The one in the golden jacket is Percy Jackson, that's Grover Underwood, and she's…"

"Who art thou? And if thou is an enemy to my lady I will not hesitate to shoot." The girl with the bow interrupted rudely.

"Charming." I remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Arcene Chanel, pleasure to meet you." I grinned cutely.

"Answer my questions or I'll-"

"Shoot yes, I heard you the first time." I said. "I assure you I am not an enemy… I think. Are you guys on the god's side?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." The boy in gold replied stupidly.

"We're demigods." Thalia explained.

"Oh cool! So am I… I think."

"Think?" Percy asked.

"Well… I don't really know what I am." I replied while rubbing my left arm. "I'm pretty sure I'm a demigod."

"Well you do smell like one." Grover said. I looked up at him, making him look away in embarrassment. I raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

"I smell?" I asked while sniffing my armpit.

"Enough! Answer my questions! Who art thou, and why does thee look like my mistress?" Zoë shouted.

"Well that question is a bit hard to answer." I said.

 _Might as well tell. The gods are gonna find out anyways, might as well get it over with._ My head said.

"Okay… what I'm gonna say is gonna sound impossible, but promise you won't shoot."

"I can't guarantee it." Zoë growled.

"You won't shoot her, until we know for a fact that she is not an enemy." Thalia said as she stood in front of Zoë's arrow. "Hear her out first." Thalia and Zoë stared intensely at each other, but Zoë soon gave in with a sigh.

"Fine." Zoë grumbled as she loosened her string.

"There, I made sure Zoë won't shoot. But don't lie, cause if you don't tell the truth I won't be able to stop her from impaling an arrow through your pretty skull." Thalia threatened.

"Ah, the ol' good cop bad cop routine. I like it." I grinned. Thalia scowled at me, but I saw Percy stifle a laugh from the corner of my eye.

"Speak." Zoë commanded.

I took a deep breath and stared at her, my gaze made Zoë flinch. I saw a bead of sweat pour down her face… was she scared of me?

"Like I said before, my name is Arcene Chanel. I am a demigod, I do not have a mortal parent, but I have an immortal mother."

"How is that possible?" Percy asked. I looked at him, drawing in his deep green eyes. Unlike the others he did not flinch from my stare, but instead looked back.

"That's because I am the immaculate child of Artemis."


	4. IV We Get Help From a Homeless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and if I did I would've done something to prevent that godawful movie.**

 **Chapter IV**

 **We Get Help From a Homeless**

"That's because I am the immaculate child of Artemis." Silence hung in the air after my bold statement.

"That's impossible!" Zoë shouted in fury.

"Look I told you it sounded impossible. I have a hard time believing it myself." I said.

"My lady would never break her vows!" Zoë gripped her hands tightly on her bow. I was afraid that it would snap in half.

"Artemis never broke her vows. I was born differently… I forgot how." I honestly forgot how I was born, Aphrodite explanations went right over my head.

 _You were born from her life essence, remember?_ The voice clarified.

"Oh right, thanks for the reminder. Yeah, I was born from Artemis's life essence thing." I spoke while turning the golden ring with my thumb.

"Who are you talking to?" Percy asked with a confused face. I looked up at him then at the others. They were looking at me with perplexed faces.

"I was talking to the annoying voice in my head." I pointed at my forehead. The others stared at me like I was some crazy mental patient. "I thought it was something demigods have…"

 _Nope, you're just crazy._

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Okay then, why don't you uh, explain your story?" Thalia diverted.

"Well that's the problem, I kinda lost my memories." Percy gasped when he heard that I lost my memories.

"The prophecy." He muttered as he stared at me with wide eyes. The others upon realization looked at one another, which bothered me.

"I keep hearing this prophecy, but I have no idea what it is." I whined. "Will someone please just tell me?"

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,The moon's heir will lose as well as gain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand._ " Percy recited.

"Do prophecies usually rhyme?" I asked. No one answered, instead they stared at me like I was some kind of animal on display at a zoo.

"The moon's heir…" Thalia whispered. "We thought it was talking about Zoë."

"I will not accept thee to be my mistress's heir." Zoë hissed at me.

"Accept and believe what you want. Won't change anything." I shrugged.

"She needs to come with us." Percy said. I looked up at him with a scrunched up face.

"No offense, but I prefer to travel alone. I just went along with you guys to get some answers but you guys don't know as much as I thought you would." I spoke.

"You have no choice, you're the fifth one." Percy stepped forward and looked down at me, as if he was threatening me to come with them. I glared back at him.

"Fifth one? Look just go get yourself another unfortunate demigod, I don't see why I should be involved with you guys." I narrowed my eyes at Percy.

"Didn't you hear the prophecy? You're the moon's heir. You lost your memories like it was mentioned." Percy explained.

" _The moon's heir will lose as well as gain._ Blahahaha." Grover clarified while laughing weirdly. "You lost your memories, maybe if you come with us on this quest you could somehow get it back." He explained while doing that weird laugh again.

 _He has a point._ My head reasoned. As I was about to respond I heard weird clicking sounds coming from the distance.

"They're here." I said while standing up from my seat.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"I can hear them. We don't have much time, those skeleton freaks are gonna be here soon." I picked up my backpack, and when the train stopped I jumped off it. "Coming?" I asked while looking back at the group.

"Let's go guys." Percy said as he got off the train. The other followed except for Zoë.

"Why should I trust her?" Zoë crossed her arms and gave me a death glare. I shrugged and walked off to the exit.

"C'mon Zoë, I would rather follow her then deal with those skeletons. We need to get away." Percy pleaded.

"I do not take orders from _boys_." Zoë said, but she got off the train anyway.

* * *

The outside was covered in snow. The cold wind blew by the group, making the others shiver. We looked around for a passenger train, but the rails were full of rows and rows of freight cars. Snow was piled all over the cars, as if they hadn't been touched in years.

"Aren't y-y-you cold?" Percy teeth chattered which made me smile.

"Kinda, it's not too bad though." I responded, which made the others stare at me.

"H-h-h-how are you not cold?" Thalia gritted.

I shrugged, "Maybe I have a high tolerance for the cold." Don't get me wrong, it was pretty cold, but I wasn't shivering. I wore light clothing; jeans, vans, a silver shirt, and a zip up jacket.

We kept walking until we saw a homeless guy standing near a trash-can fire. Percy ran towards the fire, with the others right behind him. I heard Percy and Thalia let out a satisfied sigh as they put their hands near the fire.

"Well this is g-g-g-great." Thalia's teeth chattered.

"My hooves are frozen." Grover whined.

"Hooves?" I asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention it. I'm a satyr." Grover explained.

 _Half man, half goat._ My head clarified.

" _Feet_." Percy hissed as he looked at the homeless man in worry. Oh yeah, mortals...

The homeless man turned around and stared at me. For a split second I saw shock, but it was soon replaced by a goofy grin; he was missing some teeth.

 _Charming._ My head muttered. I couldn't help but agree.

"You know," The homeless man said, "You're never completely without friends." His face was covered in dirt, and his messy beard was in complete disarray. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes sir." Percy said politely. "You know of any?"

The homeless man pointed a dirty finger behind us. I turned around and noticed a gleaming freight car with the words SUN WEST LINE on the side. It was an automobile-carrier train with a triple-deck of cars inside.

"That's… convenient." Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…" We turned around to notice that the homeless man was gone. The fire in the trash-can was put out, inside the can were piles of snow… as if it hadn't been touched in years.

* * *

After an hour we were on our way west. I was sitting in the driver's seat of a Bugatti, checking and rechecking the contents of my backpack. Zoë was brooding in the Lexus on the top deck, while Grover was playing around in a Lamborghini. Thalia was sitting in a black Mercedes SLK, listening to the radio she somehow hot-wired. I could see Percy walking towards the Mercedes and opening the door to the shotgun seat. I strained my ears in focus and was able to hear their conversation.

 _Now you have super hearing?_ My head commented.

"Shhh. I'm trying to eavesdrop, now shut up." I whispered.

"Nice coat." Thalia said after a few minutes of silence. Percy shifted and pulled the coat around himself.

"Yeah, but the Nemean Lion wasn't the monster we're looking for." Percy muttered.

"Not even close. We've got a long way to go." Thalia said sadly.

"Whatever this mystery monster is, the General said it would come for you. They wanted to isolate you from the group, so the monster will appear and battle you one-on-one."

"He said that?" Thalia asked.

"Well, something like that. Yeah."

"That's great. I love being used as bait." Thalia sarcastically remarked.

"No idea what the monster might be?" Percy asked.

Thalia shook her head in response. "But you know where we're going, don't you? San Francisco. That's where Artemis was heading."

 _San Francisco?_ My head asked.

"You know something?" I asked in response. My head did not answer back, but stayed silent.

"Why? What's so bad about San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"The Mist is really thick there because the Mountain of Despair is so near. Titan magic-what's left of it-still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe." Thalia explained.

"What's the Mountain of Despair?"

"You really don't know? Ask stupid Zoë. She's the expert."

I tuned my ears out, and looked out the windshield. The afternoon sun shone through the side of the freight car, casting shadows across the car. I couldn't sit still in the stuffy car so I opened the door. As I stepped out I noticed Percy getting into Grover's car.

I jumped up to the third deck, and twisted myself climbing up towards the roof of the moving freight car. The whipping wind slapped my face as I sat cross legged on the roof. The afternoon sun felt warm on my cheeks, making the wind tolerable.

"How long are you gonna stand there for?" I asked. The same homeless man walked from behind me and stood in front of where I was sitting. He sat down cross legged and stared at me with a serious face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's rude to not give your name first." I replied. The man chuckled at my response and muttered, _just like her._

"For now… you can call me Fred. I'm real close to your mother." He added at the end, making me scowl.

"So… what does a God named _Fred_ want with me?"

"Hey, I gave you my name, so tell me yours." He complained.

"You gave me a fake name, so in response I'll give you a fake one as well. My name is noneofyourbusiness." I replied. Fred smiled at my response.

"So sassy, for such a little girl."

"I'm not as little as you think. I happen to be thirty, thank you very much." I said with my nose in the air. The man seemed genuinely shocked from what I said.

"You're thirty?" He asked with wide eyes.

"That's what I said."

"But how? How did we not know about you for so long?"

"My patron had me kept secret for as long as they could. However, because of the stupid prophecy I could no longer be kept in the darkness." I replied.

"Patron? Who is your patron?" I crossed my arms at his question and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not telling." I pouted. The man stared back at me then seemed confused.

"I can't read your mind. Something is blocking it."

"You can read minds?" I asked. The man ignored my question then looked at me with genuine concern.

"I must leave before Zeus notices my absence. When I heard about your existence I wanted to so badly meet you. No, I _had_ to meet you.

"So?" I asked. "Did I disappoint you?" The man smiled at me.

"Hardly. When we meet again, we should totally go karaoking." He said while standing up.

"Karaoking?"

"Sweet dreams, princess." He said softly while snapping his fingers. The last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep was him turning into a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair. He grinned at me then disappeared in a flash.

.

 **Please Review :D**


	5. V I Get In a Fight With My Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. It would be pretty cool if I did, but sadly I don't.**

 **Chapter V**

 **I Get In a Fight With My Head**

"Arcene, wake up." A hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me awake. I looked up to see Thalia looking down at me, providing shade from the sun. I sat up and noticed that I was sleeping on top of the freight car. That was dangerous.

 _Imagine if we rolled off and woke up smashing into the rails._ My inner voice beautifully said. I ignored the voice and stood up. When I looked up at Thalia I noticed that she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." Thalia laughed. I looked at her confused and checked my clothing. Nothing seemed out of place. "Never mind, don't worry about it. C'mon moon princess, the others are waiting." Thalia smiled while climbing down from the car.

"Moon princess?"

 _Like that one anime, with sailor girls. Can we get a talking cat?_

"Firstly, how do you even know that show? And secondly, where do we even get a talking cat?"

 _Don't worry about it. Artemis turned people into animals in the stories all the time, so maybe we can do the same thing. Let's turn that_ _Zoë girl into a cat._

I face palmed. "I don't even know if I can turn people into animals." I said while climbing down the roof of the freight car. "And if I could, no, we are not turning Zoë into a cat. I don't think mom would appreciate that." I jumped down from the third deck to the floor, gracefully landing just like… well a cat.

 _Well, when we meet Artemis, ask her if she could teach us how to turn people into cats._ My head annoyingly pestered.

"I don't know if I want to meet Artemis now." I whispered. My inner voice went quiet for awhile.

 _What happened? Didn't you want to meet her?_

"Not after hearing the prophecy." I mumbled.

 _You think Artemis is gonna kill us?_

"Maybe… who knows."

 _That's crazy, why would Artemis kill us? Why didn't you tell me this before?_

"That's because you're not the only one who's keeping secrets." I accused.

 _Secrets? What in Hade's underwear are you talking about?_

"What's in San Francisco? You clearly know something." My inner voice went silent, making me raise an eyebrow. "If you don't want to say I understand."

 _You'll stop trusting me though._ I didn't refute. My head started to contemplate whether or not to tell, and after a few minutes finally spoke.

 _Okay I'll tell you... It's more of a feeling than anything else. I think there's something important in San Francisco. I think it has something to do with why we ended up with no memories._

"What! Why didn't you mention this sooner?" I was getting frustrated at my head. "Why did you keep this to yourself when you know this affects the both of us!?"

 _Because… I think it was my fault we lost our memories._ My anger faded when I heard my inner voice mutter those words. I didn't know what to say. Instead of apologizing or getting angrier I stayed quiet and so did my head.

"Arcene! What is taking so long?" Thalia barged in and crossed her arms while scowling.

"Sorry, sorry. I was, uh… thinking." Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Think later. Everybody is getting tired of waiting for you." She dragged me against my will outside, where the cold wind of the winter day greeted me.

* * *

Thalia dragged me towards a small ski town. My feet left behind trails in the soft winter snow. I looked up to see where Thalia was taking me and noticed that we were heading towards a coffee shop.

"Percy went to the grocery store to buy some supplies. I'm gonna go find him and make sure he isn't buying anything stupid. Zoë and Grover are in the coffee store buying some food and drinks. You should go in and use the bathroom." Thalia said.

"I don't need to use the bathroom." I retorted. Thalia looked at my face than gave me another smile.

"Oh I think you do. You should really see your reflection." Thalia smirked. She turned around and left me in front of the coffee store. I saw her walk off, my head tilted in confusion.

"What was that about?" I asked. My head didn't respond back, which was new. I guess it was being moody over our previous conversation. I shrugged it off and walked inside the coffee shop.

A bell rang as I walked in, the smell of coffee beans was so pungent it made my eyes water. I had to plug my nose as I navigated myself through the packed tables, finding Grover and Zoë sitting near a window.

"Hey." Zoë looked at me then scowled, and immediately looked out the window again. Grover did the weird laugh, then looked away with a red face. "Is it just me or is this place too pungent?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"It not too bad." Grover said. He looked back at me, then away with a bright red face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, confused.

"Doing what?" He responded while looking away from me.

"That!" I yelled while pointing my finger at him. "You look at me then you start brightening up like a tomato and then you avoid my gaze." I said while crossing my arms. I narrowed my eyes at him, making him look around the room. His pupils darted everywhere except my eyes.

"That is because thou looks like my mistress." Zoë replied while looking out the window. I didn't get what she meant by that, but then it hit me.

"Oh gods, don't tell me… you're in love with Artemis?" I asked with a scrunched up face.

"Blahaha, don't joke around like that!" Grover panicked while looking at Zoë in worry. Zoë merely scoffed and whispered, _foolish satyr_. "I respect Artemis! I would never view her in _that_ way."

"Whatever you say, goatboy. I need to get out of here, the smell is literally too strong for me." I said while turning around.

"Thou should fix thee hair." Zoë said. I turned around and saw Zoë scowling harder than before.

"My hair?"

"It is unsightly." Zoë turned her head away from me. I gave her a curious look, then took her advice and went into the bathroom. When I saw my reflection I could see why Thalia was laughing.

The wind from the moving freight car made my hair stick up like some crazy Einstein character. I looked like one of those troll dolls, which I hated. I groaned and tried to pat my hair down, but with no effort. The water was somewhat helping, but my hair was being unreasonably stubborn. After what felt like hours I finally got my hair under control. A few ends of my bangs stood up, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"Screw you Fred, for making me sleep on top of a moving car." I groaned.

 _You look amazing._ My head sarcastically spat out.

"Look who's back." I smirked while looking at my reflection in the dirty mirror.

 _Look… I'm sorry that I kept the secret to my-_

"Time out. I forgive you." I said while making a T with both of my hands.

 _You what?_

"I forgive you. I understand why you would keep the secret to yourself. Let's call it a truce, and next time you have a secret that involves me as well, don't keep it to yourself."

 _Deal._ I let out a rare genuine smile. "Tell you what."

 _What?_

"If I do learn how to turn people into cats, let's use it on people we find annoying." I said with a mischievous grin.

 _Lets turn Zoë into a cat!_ My head shouted giving me a slight headache.

"We are not turning Zoë into a cat!" I shouted back. "And don't yell in my head! You're giving me headaches." I rubbed the temple of my head.

 _Sorry. Hey, I was wondering why you haven't used the ring to change your looks. Wouldn't it make things easier between you and Zoë?_

"Well it's too late now. I forgot to use it the first time I saw her. Also I want to keep that ring a secret for now. I don't want to reveal all my cards." I replied while twisting the ring. "Besides, it feels weird using the ring. It's like I'm wearing a costume, and it gets pretty uncomfortable."

 _Well, you're the one in charge. Do what you feel is best._ My voice nonchalantly replied. I checked my reflection once more and noticed how terrible I looked. My short messy auburn hair was pretty bad before, but now it looked like a tornado had hit it. My eyes had deep bags underneath it, and I think I was losing some weight. I scowled deeply at the mirror.

"Gods, after this quest I'm gonna sleep in one of Aphrodite's hotels. I really need one."

 _I don't know… I'm digging this insomnia look you have going on._ I rolled my eyes and told my voice to shut it.

* * *

When I walked out the coffee shop I noticed a couple things. First, Grover was passed out while muttering what sounded like uhhhhhhh, and second, the skeleton monsters were surrounding the group. Quickly I summoned my red bow and pulled the string back creating three arrows between my fingers. I let the arrows loose, each one hitting a skeleton in the skull. Like some kind of animal, I drew my daggers from my backpack and leapt into the air at one of the skeletons. The daggers went inside the back of the skeleton, making it arch its back. I swiped the daggers, cutting the spine in half. As the monster fell in two I leaped into the air and landed next to Thalia.

"Nice moves." Thalia commented as she touched her bracelet which formed into a shield. The image of the gorgon's head on the shield made me cringe on reflex.

"Thanks." I muttered. "So… how do we kill these guys?" I asked as I saw the skeleton reanimate itself.

"That's the thing. We can't kill them." Thalia replied grimly.

"Well that's just great." I frowned.

 _Let me fight._ The voice said. _I'm a better fighter than you. You are clearly not using all of your skill sets._

 _Shut up! Now is not the time. And if you haven't checked, I'm the one controlling the body._ I replied back in my head.

 _Dodge!_ A bullet grazed my chest as I quickly sidestepped avoiding the impact. _Jump! Swipe with the blade! SPIN!_

 _OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!_ I shouted in anger. _You aren't helping!_ I blocked the skeleton's blade as it swiped down my head.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed. I looked around and saw that Percy was lying face down in the snow. The skeleton behind Percy was holding a gun, which had steam coming out of the barrel. My loss of focus caused me to not notice the sword coming towards my stomach. As I saw the blade come closer I felt time slow down. My mind sharpened, my vision cleared, and my body felt lighter than ever. I evaded the blade by twisting my body counterclockwise. I spun my body around the skeleton and jammed my dagger through it's skull, and swiped the other across its neck. Crushing the skull under my foot I turned around and faced the other monsters. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me with agape mouths.

"Who's next?" I said with a grin. Never before have I ever felt so alive. My mind was rapidly processing everything, it felt as if I drank a gallon of espresso. The skeletons backed away from me, I could see slight twitches in their movement… they were scared of me. Right as I was about to attack my next prey I heard a loud piercing screech.

"REEEEEEEET" The sound vibrated through my skull, stopping me from my hunt. A giant pig crashed through the trees destroying everything in sight. The skeletons were blown apart as the pig mauled through them, sending pieces flying towards the mountain side. It stopped, then turned around and looked at us.

"Meat." I said in unison with my inner voice. On cue, my empty stomach started to rumble. I gripped my daggers and readied to attack, but someone tackled me onto the ground before I could stab the giant pig.

"What the bacon!" I yelled while thrashing around.

"NO! You can't kill it. It's a blessing from the wild!" Grover yelled like a lunatic.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar." Zoë said. Her voice sounded calm, but my ears picked up her fast heartbeat. "I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"Watch me." I said while untangling myself from Grover. "Grover's right, this is a blessing. The Gods must've sent it to satisfy my hunger."

"NO!" Grover grabbed me by the waist and held me up. "It's a gift from the wild!" The boar stomped its hooves like a horse, ready to charge. It looked at us with mad eyes, and let out another ear wrenching screech. The boar let loose and tried to run us over, but Grover dived out of the way, while holding me like some kind of pillow. We landed in the snow, and I had a mouthful of it. I spat it out and gave Grover a death glare. The others split off into different directions making the boar confused.

"I feel so blessed right now." Percy said. I guess he wasn't killed by the gun.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia shouted.

"Of course! It's wild!" Grover yelled while he was still holding me by the waist. I thrashed around, but damn goatboy has a killer grip.

"Unhand me! Before I skewer you with my arrow!" I threatened, but Grover was either ignoring me, or he was too busy trying to keep us alive from the giant pig. It went right past us then charged towards Thalia and Percy. When it looked at Thalia's shield it squealed and ran faster. The both of them ran up the mountains weaving between trees to confuse the boar. The rest of us sat and watched the boar chase after Percy and Thalia. After a few seconds I realized that Grover was still holding me. Annoyed, I elbowed him in the face which made him drop me.

"What was that for?" He asked while holding his nose.

"For getting in the way of my prey." I scoffed. "C'mon, let's go after it, before it kills Percy and Thalia." Grover, Zoë, and I ran up the mountain following the trail of smashed trees.

"Hellooooooooo?" Grover shouted while cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Down here!" Percy shouted from below the cliff. We walked over to the edge and looked down to see Percy smiling and waving, while Thalia was glaring at Percy in anger. I looked down to see a tunnel with a pig's butt sticking out of the snow.

"Blessing of the wild." Grover nervously said. I scoffed at his words.

 _He's right. It's a gift from the wild. You know that too don't you?_

"It is a _gift,_ but a crappy one." I said while crossing my arms.

"We must use it." Zoë said

"Hold up!" Thalia threw up her hands in irritation. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing?" Thalia asked.

"I can feel it. It's like some kind of aura, it has a surplus of wild energy." I explained terribly. Thalia did not sound convinced.

"It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?" Grover muttered. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now." Grover said with a glazed look.

"What's gone?" Percy asked.

"The god of wild." I replied grimly as I got on the stupid pig with Grover sitting in front. Grover played on his reed pipe making an apple float in front of the boar. The boar went crazy after seeing the apple and tried to get itself free.

"Automatic steering." Thalia murmured. "Great." She climbed her way up on the pig and sat right behind me.

"Wait a second," Percy said with a confused face. "God of the wild? What does that mean?"

"Yes, the god of the wild. Did you not feel it in the wind. It was so strong… I never thought I would sense that presence again." Zoë explained.

"Presence?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Fool, it was _Pan_. The lord of the wild." I said with an irritated face. "Now hurry up and get on the pig, before I start losing my temper."

 _So moody._

"Yeah well I get pretty cranky when I'm hungry. And it's worse if I'm sitting on a giant bacon." I said to my head. Thalia looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed to my head and smiled.

"Don't mind me, just talking to my head here." I said with a cute grin.

"You're crazy." Thalia said back.

 _I agree_

"Oh shut up."


	6. VI Hera Hijacks My Dream

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Hera Hijacks My Dream**

A woman in traditional Greek clothing holding a scepter with a white flower on the end, hijacked my dream.

I haven't had a dream yet, so it was kinda unexpected. The dream felt so real, that when it started I thought I had separated with the others and somehow ended up in some Greek temple. The polished floor reflected my awful appearance, and the white columns held up the grand ceiling going up more than fifty feet in the sky.

"Hello child." The womanly spoke from behind me. I turned around and faced a beautiful woman with dark curling hair. Her aura shinned, making the floor blindingly bright.

"Who are you?" I asked while squinting.

"My name is Hera, the Queen of Olympus, wife to Zeus, and Mother of the gods." She replied. Her smile felt homely almost like a mother's, but her gaze was stern as if she was rebuking me.

"Lady Hera. It is an honor." I bowed to her. I learned my lesson with Aphrodite; gods are not to be taken lightly, especially if one is the queen of the gods. Hera nodded her head in approval.

"You may be wondering why I have brought you here." Hera said as she walked by me. "I do not like Artemis, nor demigods… but I have found you somewhat tolerable. Since you are neither a god nor demigod, I have found that instead of smiting you like the others, working with you would be in my best interest." Hera said as she smiled at me. Her smile was kinda getting on my nerves.

"Interest? May I ask what it is about me that you find so interesting?" I asked politely.

"Ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well that applies to you very much, but instead of killing you I merely erased your memories." Hera said sweetly. I think I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

"You were the reason why I have no memories?" I asked in anger.

"Honestly you were asking for it." Hera said coolly as she waved her hand. "You were getting too nosy. You uncovered too much; I would let the Roman thing slide, but you went too far when you crossed over to Brooklyn and flew to Egypt. Honestly if another God had found you, you wouldn't have been so lucky."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

 _Roman? Egypt?_ My head asked.

"It's too early now. You will find out when the time is right. You have a great destiny in front of you, something only you can do." Hera said grimly.

"Destiny?" Hera merely ignored my question.

"I came here to warn you. Camp Half-Blood and the Great Prophecy is something that does not concern you. Once this quest is finished do not go to Camp Half-Blood, instead leave for San Francisco. There you will be able to piece together your lost memories." Hera said. Her body started to brighten even more; I had to turn away as a blast of heat washed over me.

 _Heed my warnings._ Hera's voice echoed in my head.

* * *

"Arcene wake up." Percy shook me awake. I sat up groggy and tired. Percy was smiling down at me as he held his hand out for me to grab. I took it, and got up. I looked around and noticed that we were in a small ghost town. A closed down post office with the sign GILA CLAW ARIZONA hung from the broken door. I dusted off the dirt from my jeans and looked at Percy.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"The entire ride. Zoë carried you on her back. She wouldn't let me or Grover carry you." Percy said.

"Zoë did that?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Yup. I think you should try talking to her…" Percy added. "I think you should try to bury the hatchet."

"She started it." I snapped back, which I regretted. I was thirty years old for gods sake, why was I acting like a little kid?

"It's easy to blame others, but it takes guts to forgive." Percy wisely said. I guess he wasn't as dumb as I thought he was. "Zoë's pretty stubborn, so unless you talk first… none of it would be resolved."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I'm pretty stubborn too?" I asked.

"Well, I tried. Just… think it over." Percy replied back. He turned around then walked over to where the others we're sitting. I trailed behind, contemplating on what Percy said.

When I got over I saw Grover placing five acorns in a group. He was pointing to a cluster of acorns on the side and was talking about monsters. He then pointed out towards the giant junk yard grimly.

"But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…" He said. I looked out at the hills of trash and metal. The desert air was warm, a huge contrast from the winter winds we were facing earlier.

"I don't like that place." I said. Everybody stared at me, then Thalia nodded.

"Same." Thalia said back.

"Red sand… that's bad news." I muttered. Thalia looked at me confused.

"Why is red sand bad?" Thalia asked. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I thought red sand was bad.

"I dunno… it was just something I remembered." I said while clutching my head. My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to think. "Red is chaos, nothing good comes from it."

"What art thou talking about?" Zoë asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forget it. It's nothing." I groaned. After the dream, I felt small things coming back to me. Small information on things that makes no sense, yet at the same time… they do.

 _You getting headaches too?_ My inner voice asked.

 _Yeah, when I try to remember where those weird facts come from, I keep getting headaches._ I replied back in my head. _Wait… how the heck do you get headaches?_

 _Beats me. Maybe I have my own inner voice, and that voice has one itself. Did you see what I did there? Mindception._ I rolled my eyes, and ignored the voice.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Percy suggested we should camp for the night. We all unanimously agreed, it would be better to rest for the night than to go into the junkyard. I needed time to think about Hera's message. My head felt like it was trying to feed me images I didn't understand. They were on the tip of my tongue, but when I felt close to understanding them, it would start to blur and give me headaches.

As I was clutching my head in annoyance, I noticed that Zoë was setting up five silver tents. Percy and Thalia collected old boards, and fed them to a fire which Thalia created with her lightning abilities. We all sat around the fire to absorb the heat; the desert at day would be scorching hot, but at night it would get extremely cold. I wasn't as cold as the others, but the warm fire made me feel comfortable. Soon the headaches disappeared, and I started to lose myself in the mesmerizing fire.

"The stars are out." Zoë said, as she looked up at the night sky. I too looked up and saw the twinkling splashes of white on the dark canvas.

"Cool, you can see the milky way." Percy said in awe.

"This is nothing," Zoë scoffed. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human." Percy said.

Zoë raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee."

"For you," Thalia corrected. "No thou. No thee. Just you." She sounded annoyed, but it also sounded like she said it many times to Zoë.

Zoë threw her hands up in exasperation. "I hate this language. It changes too often!"

"If only Pan were here, he would set things right." Grover sighed as he stared at the stars. Zoë nodded sadly, and I couldn't help but here my inner voice agree.

"Maybe it was the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee…"

"Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you _want_ it to be." Percy said in concern.

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. After this quest is done, I'm going back to New Mexico and drink a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was _so close_."

"You're looking in the wrong place. Pan isn't in New Mexico." Grover stared at me with wide eyes. I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"How would you know?" Grover asked, his face wasn't growing red from my stare, instead he looked at me in desperation.

"I-I think I met him before." I said. My head started to get fuzzy, and I started to get sharp pains blocking off any further memories.

"What! Where?" Grover asked while gripping my shoulders. I put my hands to my forehead, gritting my teeth.

 _It was a maze._ My inner voice said. The voice sounded tired and in pain. When the word maze was mentioned, a flood of images invaded my mind.

"A maze." I let out. I had to clutch my head with both hands. The pain started to get worse.

"A maze?" Percy said. "Are you okay?" Percy asked as he saw me clutch my head in pain.

"Memories," I gasped in between breathes. "A maze, Icarus, the Minotaur!" I shouted as I fell to my knees. I saw Zoë put her hand on my shoulder, her face was white with worry.

"Nectar and ambrosia!" Zoë shouted. "Bring them to her, she is in pain." As Thalia turned around to fetch her bag, we were blinded by a bright light down the road. At first I thought it was a monster with two glowing eyes, but as it came closer I noticed that it was a white limousine. We grabbed our sleeping bags and walked out of the way as the limousine drove where we were standing. Zoë helped me up to my feet and kept me stable. Thalia handed me a drink which I drank. I instantly felt better, my head cleared and I was able to breath normally. The drink tasted like hot vanilla with a hint of cinnamon; it was strangely comforting.

The back door of the limousine opened and a large man with a buzz cut came out holding a sword at Percy's throat. He had on sunglasses, a leather jacket, black jeans, and giant combat boots. Zoë readied her bow, and Thalia summoned her shield. The man pushed Percy back with the sword under Percy's chin.

"Not so fast now, are you punk?" The man growled with a sadistic smile.

"Ares." Percy growled.

 _Lord Ares._ The voice in my head whispered. The only thing I remembered about Ares was that he was the war god, and one of the twelve Olympians. The war god looked at the others, then his gaze matched mine. I couldn't see his eyes, but something about them made my skin crawl. His presence made me want to bash someone's brains out. I could feel my adrenaline from before kicking in. He grinned at me, making me even angrier.

"At ease, people." Ares snapped his fingers making everybody's weapons drop. My bow which I didn't realized I had summoned snaked back onto my wrist. "This is a friendly meeting." Ares said as he drew a drop of blood from Percy's chin. "Of course I'd _like_ to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

"Well, well. I heard you were back." Ares said with an amused grin. He pushed Percy away and withdrew his sword. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company," he paused, then turned towards me. "Except for you. You're not too bad brat." Ares said.

"Have we met?" I asked.

 _We have._ My voice said back in response. How did it know but now me? We'll have to discuss this later.

"Course we met. I trained you to be a warrior brat." Ares sneered. "I guess you did lose your memories, good we can do your Spartan training again." When Ares mentioned Spartan training I think I felt my inner voice shudder, which should not be possible since it doesn't have a body.

"What's your business, Ares?" Thalia said. "Who's in the car?"

"Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you," Ares smiled. "Particularly not _her_." He jutted his chin towards Zoë. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes. Oh and you too brat." He said while looking at me.

"We will not leave leave them alone with thee, lord Ares." Zoë said.

"Besides, the taco place is closed." Grover ridiculously pointed out. Ares snapped his fingers making the lights inside the restaurant blaze. The broken door fixed itself up and the taqueria was brought back to life. The closed sign flipped to OPEN.

"You were saying, goat boy?" Ares said.

"Go on," Percy said calmly. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy. He's big and strong, he can handle it. You're next brat so sit tight." Ares said to me. We gave Percy one more gaze then reluctantly dragged our feet towards the taco restaurant.

When we stepped inside the smell of salsa and grilled meat filled my nostrils. I haven't realized how hungry I was until now, but my stomach was growling like a lion. The restaurant was small and had tables lined up near the windows. We could see Percy getting inside the limousine from the dirty window panes.

"He'll be fine." I said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause, I know the person who wants to meet Percy." I replied while sitting down on the table. When I sat down I noticed that a plate of chips with salsa magically poofed into existence. I quickly devoured them one by one.

"Who is it?" Grover asked. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Use your head. Who else would drive in such a ridiculous car with Ares acting as a chauffeur?" I said.

"Aphrodite." Zoë said with a scrunched up face. I quickly finished the plate of chips, as I ate the last one I thought to myself, _I wished there were some tacos._ And all of a sudden a plate full of tacos appeared in front of me.

"How does Ares know you?" Thalia asked. I inhaled two tacos and grabbed a third one.

"Tat beause I was rained by im." I said with tacos in my mouth. Zoë did not look pleased as she saw me talk with a mouthful of food.

"What?" Thalia said. I swallowed the tacos and had to take a deep breath.

"That's because I was trained by him." I said taking another taco from the plate.

"You were trained by Ares?" Grover said in disbelief. I nodded my head.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember he trained me… I think."

 _He did. I get terrible chills from the mere mention of his Spartan Training. I don't remember anything else from that point._ My head pointed out.

"Why does Aphrodite want to see you?" Thalia asked. I had to pause to think of an answer. You may be wondering, why not just tell them that Aphrodite is my patron? Well, that's cause I'm not stupid. Artemis and Aphrodite do not get along, and it would not be good to mention my relationship with Aphrodite just yet. Thankfully I didn't have to lie since Zoë came in to save me.

"It may be because she is my lady's daughter. She is probably curious about Arcene, and wants to plan something to get back at my lady." Zoë explained. I nodded my head; I then realized that Zoë admitted that I was Artemis' daughter.

"So you admit that I'm Artemis' daughter?" I asked. Zoë looked at me then her gaze somewhat softened.

"For now." Zoë replied. The restaurant grew silent as we sat down and ate tacos.

"So… Thalia, you're a daughter of Zeus?" I asked to break the silence. Thalia stopped eating and looked at me with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess." She said while looking back down at her tacos. Okay… touchy subject.

"And Percy? What did he do to annoy Ares?" I asked.

"He had a fight with Ares two years ago. Percy and Ares fought on a beach and Percy was able to injure Ares." Grover replied back. He took a bite of his taco then whispered, "I wish these were enchiladas."

"Percy was able to injure Ares?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was amazing. You should've seen it." Grover beamed.

 _Heh, I'm not letting Ares forget that one._ The voice mischievously said.

"I feel like you're not telling us something." Thalia spoke. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You have way too many things going on that is questionable. How you know Ares, how you spout these random things that seem to be true, and your memories, how did you lose them?" Thalia questioned.

"I already answered most of those questions. As for my memories… a goddess took them." I said. Before Thalia could ask which goddess, I saw Percy getting out of the limousine from the windows. I stood up and gave Thalia a smile. "Maybe we can talk later. Right now, I have a date with the love goddess."

I walked out the restaurant and stopped in front of Percy.

"So… what did she want from you?" I asked. Percy's face turned bright red and he looked away from my gaze.

"She uh.. Told me to not touch anything in the junkyard." Percy replied. I wasn't an idiot, so I knew Percy was hiding something. He kept avoiding my gaze and walked into the taqueria. I shrugged and walked off to the limousine.

When I approached the limousine, Ares gave me a smirk. I really wanted to punch that smirk off of his face, but I realized that my temper was something fueled by his presence.

"Brat. Hurry up and get in. She's getting impatient." Ares said as he opened the door. He kicked me in and I stumbled inside the limousine. I picked myself up and saw Aphrodite in a red satin dress, her appearance shifting as usual.

"Arcene, how are you doing?" Aphrodite said with a grin.

"Terrible." I snapped back. "Why are you here?"

"What, I can't see my own champion? I got worried so I came down to see you." Aphrodite pouted.

"Then why did you see Percy?"

"The boy is interesting. His love life is gonna be so romantic." Aphrodite sighed with a smile.

"Don't mess around too much. Percy is a good kid, he deserves better." Aphrodite seemed surprised at my words.

"Wow, that was weird. Seeing you stick up for a boy." Aphrodite said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I stick up for him? I'm not sexist you know."

"No it was just weird, since you look like Artemis and Artemis would never praise a boy like that." Aphrodite sneered.

"Well I'm not Artemis. Is there a reason you wanted to see me Aphrodite?" I asked impatiently.

"Just wanted to catch up. I heard Apollo met you."

"Apollo? Nope never met him." I said.

"He probably disguised himself, but I heard him whispering about you on Olympus. He kept muttering about how much he's gonna have fun with you." Aphrodite said in disgust. "Honestly, he's too protective of his sister, it's a bit creepy."

"Oh, I think I did meet him then. He was disguising himself as Fred. Honestly, I wasn't impressed."

"Well, I should be going now. I should warn you though," Aphrodite said. "My husband leaves around his junk, but you shouldn't go around touching them. If you survive, we should celebrate."

"Sorry, but I promised Apollo that I would go karaoking. I'll take a rain check though." I said while opening the door. I gave Aphrodite a wave then walked out, bumping into Ares.

"The next time we meet brat, I'm upping the training. I can't have you go around losing when I trained you." Ares growled while snapping his finger. The world spun, and I nearly fell over from nausea, until it abruptly stopped. The limousine was gone, and when I looked back I noticed the others standing near me. The restaurant was gone, as well as the entire ghost town. We were instead standing in the middle of a junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction. _Don't touch anything,_ Aphrodite's warning rang in my mind.

"Great." I muttered. "I just wanted to sleep, I guess I'm not getting that anytime soon." I groaned.

 **Please Review**


	7. VII A Giant Statue Tries to Kill Us

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own my OC**

 **Kind of a short chapter**

 **Chapter VII**

 **A Giant Statue Tries to Kill Us**

While Percy told the others about Aphrodite I started to daze off. Things have been getting weirder and weirder ever since I woke up with no memories. I was trying hard to gather all my thoughts, but I found it _really difficult_ to do. I could feel my sanity slipping, and anything at this point could easily snap it. I wasn't paying attention to what Percy and Zoë were saying, but it sounded like they were talking about some bear.

 _You need rest._ My head kindly pointed out. Sometimes I wonder if my inner voice is doing this on purpose.

 _Really? I don't know, I feel super energized._ I sarcastically said while rolling my eyes.

 _Give me control._ My voice urged. _You can take a break._

 _Uh… here's the problem. How do I give you control of my body?_ I asked.

 _It's easy, just submerge to your deep conscience, then we can switch._ My head replied.

 _Oh right. How can I be so stupid? Just go into the deep recess of my mind; that was so easy, I can't believe I didn't think of that._

 _You need to be careful. If your mind gets too tired, you will subconsciously sleep, and it will be hard for me to pull you back. You need to rest._ The voice sounded worried.

 _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._ I said.

 _But-_

 _Like I said don't worry about it. I also feel uncomfortable giving you the reins, when I don't completely trust you._ I interrupted.

 _Okay fine. But if you start showing signs of exhaustion I will have to forcefully make you switch._ The voice warned.

 _You can do that?_ I asked.

 _I think so._ I was about to respond to my head, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Thalia asked.

"Uh… yeah. Why do you ask?" I said.

"You weren't responding when I called your name." Thalia looked at me in worry. I waved her off and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a bit tired." I grinned. I noticed that Percy and Zoë had stopped talking and were now looking at me. "Come on guys, let's go save a goddess." I walked off with my fist in the air.

* * *

"How is this stuff junk?" I asked as I picked up a golden helmet that changed from a football helmet to a Greek one. Zoë grabbed the helmet from my hands and gently placed it back down on the ground, as if it were a bomb.

"Careful!" Zoë hissed. "Nothing must be taken from the junkyard. This is the junk of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover asked as he picked up a golden crown. He bit off a part of the crown and swallowed it down. "Delicious!" Thalia swatted the crown from Grover's hands.

"Didn't you hear goatboy? Don't touch anything." Thalia said.

"Whoa." I picked up a silver bow from a pile of weapons. The bow looked like the one Zoë was using. I nearly dropped it, as it shrank in size and turned into a crescent moon hair clip. "Cool."

"Put it down, I'm serious." Zoë said with a grim expression. I didn't need a reminder; I flicked the clip back into the pile of _garbage_.

"I don't like this place." Thalia gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" Percy asked.

"Zoë is right Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard." Thalia said.

"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoë," Percy muttered. Thalia ignored him and kept walking.

The junkyard felt endless. Mountains of junk were in every direction, reminding me of a desert. Some of us would stop and look at certain items. Percy picked up an electric guitar in the shape of a lyre, and Grover would find metal branches with mechanical birds. Eventually they would put the items back down, cowering from Thalia and Zoë's stare.

"Boys." Zoë muttered.

I stopped in my tracks when I spotted a certain item. It looked like a boomerang with strange drawings on it. I picked it up. Something about it felt so familiar, yet I couldn't remember what it was.

"A boomerang?" Percy asked as he looked over my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No. It's not a boomerang. It's a weapon." I said back. Percy looked confused.

"So like what, you throw it at monsters?"

"No… it's used for magic." I said with uncertainty.

"It's a wand used by magicians in ancient Egypt." Zoë replied as she looked at the boomerang.

"So it actually does magic?" Percy asked. Zoë rolled her eyes and took the boomerang from my hands.

"No it doesn't do magic. The Egyptians thought that they could use magic, which they believed was channeled from their gods. However it was all tricks to fool the civilians into thinking that the royals had some kind of godly power. It was propaganda to make sure people would obey the pharaohs, or risk death." Zoë explained as she put back the wand.

"Not all of it were tricks." I said back. Zoë looked at me in surprise.

"And how would thou know that?" Zoë asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure." I mumbled. My head started to blur as I tried to recall my memories. I could hear my inner voice groan in pain. I took deep breaths and counted to ten, slowly my vision cleared and the headache subsided. I walked off the pain, and acted as if nothing had happened.

Finally, the edge of the junkyard was visible about half a mile away from us. The highway stretching through the desert indicated the end of the junkyard. What stopped us from crossing towards the highway was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged together… almost like...

"They look like toes." Grover said.

"Really large toes." I added. Thalia and Zoë looked at one another in worry.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. " _Far_ around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy whined. "Quicker to climb over."

 _Ping._

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. Quickly I drew my bow and noticed that Zoë and Thalia did the same. But then, we realized that it was Grover, throwing a piece of metal at the toes, creating a loud echo.

"Why did you do that?" Zoë demanded. Grover cringed from Zoë's stare.

"I don't know. I,uh, don't like fake feet?" Grover shrugged.

I looked closely at the toes and noticed something that made chills run down my back. A picture of a snake on top of a ball, with a pair of legs under a rope were burned into the side of the big toe.

 _Are those… Egyptian letters?_ My inner voice added. I gulped down the lump in my throat.

 _It's probably some kind of mistake. Probably some Egyptian tourists graffitied the toe._ I said. Hopefully that's what it was, but I knew that that was unlikely.

 _What does it say? Can you read it?_ My head asked. Normally I would reply that I had no knowledge of Egyptian hieroglyphs, but the strange thing was… I _could read_ it.

"It says release, _fah_." I muttered. I soon regretted what I did. The ground shook, and the sand underneath us started to part. I realized why the metal things looked like toes, because they were actual giant _toes_. The hieroglyphs on the toe started to glow and burn; it soon sunk inside the metal toe and disappeared.

"Uh… I think I accidentally did something bad." I said.

"What did you do?" Percy asked as he saw the groundbreaking. A giant bronze warrior in decked out Greek battle armor arose from the ground. The bronze warrior was as tall as a skyscraper, with giant limbs that could smash us into little pancakes. The left side of the warrior's face was partially melted off, and the words WASH ME was written across its chest.

"Talos!" Zoë gasped.

"Who- who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model." The warrior unsheathed it's rusted giant blade. The sound of it scraping across its sheath was mind piercingly bad. Imagine a cat clawing a chalkboard, now imagine that a thousand times worse.

"Did you take something?" Zoë said to me. I shook my head at her question.

"No, but I think I accidentally set off some kind of trap." I replied with a pale face.

"Run!" Grover yelled. We all immediately got out of the way as Talos swiped his dull blade across where we were standing. The sheer force of the air that Talos created knocked me back. I flew off the ground and landed dazed in a heap of god trash. I got up and kept myself steady from my wobbling knees. I saw Zoë shooting off arrows at Talos, but the arrows bounced off its armor like nothing. Grover was playing on his reeds, summoning plants that snared Talos's legs, while Thalia summoned bolts of lightning, hitting Talos in the head.

 _You are in no condition to fight._ My head argued.

 _Shut up! I created this mess, I need to somehow fix it._ I snapped back.

 _How do you plan on stopping that giant? You think your arrows will harm it?_ I wasn't paying attention to what my inner voice was saying because I was too distracted at what was laying in front of me.

The boomerang wand that I had picked up earlier was now sitting in front of me on top of piles of golden armor. That couldn't be possible, Zoë put it back miles from where we were. At that point I was so dazed, I didn't let that bother me. Instead I grabbed the boomerang and somehow I knew what I had to do. I charged at Talos with the boomerang in my hand; I let my instincts kick in. I pointed the wand/boomerang and yelled out, "Ha-tep!" Instantly glowing hieroglyphs of a hat and box flew from my wand and landed on Talos. The hieroglyphs sunk inside Talos's chest, making him stop his attack. Talos creaked it's head in confusion. After a few seconds Talos sheathed its sword, creating the terrible scratching noise, and sunk back down into the ground.

The boomerang fell out of my hands and crumbled to dust. The magic word took a huge chunk of my energy making me feel sleepy and dazed, but I somehow managed to stay awake. Zoë walked over to me and held me steady by supporting my slumped body.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked. I saw Percy and Grover looking at me with confused faces.

"Honestly guys… I have no clue what I just did. I kinda feel sleepy right now..." That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	8. VIII Kelp Boy's Flirt Game is Strong

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Sorry about the late update. I was busy with school and other writing projects.**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Kelp Boy's Flirt Game is Strong**

"You awake?" The voice sounded familiar. I blinked my eyes, to adjust to the light in the room. I was sitting on a fancy leather chair in a luxurious library. The ceiling rose high up, with shelves of books spiraling up towards the ceiling. A drawing of a woman with stars enveloped the ceiling while a picture of a man with hills, trees, and mountains laid on the floor.

"Yo! You listening?" The voice asked again. I looked up and noticed that someone was sitting on the chair facing me. That person was… me. The difference between us however was that the stranger looked a lot healthier. Her auburn hair was combed and braided unlike my messy short hair. Her silver eyes were vibrant with no bags underneath it. Her frame was well built for a twelve year old, in other words… she was stunningly beautiful. She tilted her head sideways and looked at me in worry. "You should close your mouth." She said annoyingly. I closed my mouth in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" I demanded with narrowed eyes. "And why do you look like me?" The other me laughed, her dimples showed as she smiled.

"I thought you would be able to figure it out by now." She said. "I'll give you a clue. Right now we are inside your head."

"You're the annoying voice?" I asked in shock. She nodded her head while giving me a smirk.

"Yup. You used up a lot of your energy, and because of that you were able to submerge into your mind." She said while waving her arms to show off the library.

"Okay… so why is my head a library. I'm pretty sure I'm not that big of a bookworm." I looked around the room and noticed that there were four statues in each corner. The strange part of the library was that it felt like… well home. I felt comfortable; for some odd reason the room relaxes me. It felt as if I had been here before, physically not mentally.

"Who knows. It was like this the whole time. Maybe it's some special place to us and our brain just unconsciously decided to use it." My other self shrugged.

"I thought you were just a voice." I said confused. The other me looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you thought wrong. I am my own person living inside your mind… or it could originally have been mine, who knows. The point is, I'm here and so are you. We're kinda like roommates sharing a house, but in this case, instead of a house it's a body." My evil twin explained.

"So I am a schizophrenic then."

"Doubt it. You _are crazy_ , but you're not a schizophrenic. This. Me. It's too real for this to be your mind imagining things at an accelerated rate." My twin said. "I guarantee you, I am real."

"If you're real, what's your name then? I can't keep calling you t _he voice._ "

"My name is Arcene. You're asking the wrong question. It shouldn't be my name you're wondering about, but yours." My twin said, pointing her finger at me.

"What?" I was baffled. "What are you saying?"

"There were a couple things that I started to remember when Hera decided to drop in on our dream. One of the things I remembered was that Arcene Chanel was my name, not _yours._ However… the strange part was that I remember you being there since the beginning." My twin, I mean Arcene said.

"How much do you remember?" I asked. Arcene shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Not much. Just simple flashbacks; like my name, age, and skill sets. I'm guessing it's the same for you?" I nodded.

"There is one more thing that I keep remembering. Brooklyn, something is there that I need to check out." I said.

"Wait. Time out." Arcene said as she made a T. "Hera gave us explicit orders. We can't go to Brooklyn just yet. We need to check out San Francisco. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But… after we check out San Fran, let's go see Brooklyn." Arcene frowned.

"We'll talk about this later. You're about to wake up." Arcene sighed.

"You're not taking over?" I asked. She kept pestering me to switch, so I was rather surprised to hear that she would give me back control.

"Not yet. I-I still need time to think and process my mind." Arcene said while tightening her fists. I raised an eyebrow. There was clearly something that she was hiding from me.

"Okay, so what should I be called now?" I asked.

"You don't remember your name?"

"Nope." I replied. Arcene looked troubled.

"I guess you can keep calling yourself Arcene for now." Arcene said. "Just don't do anything too crazy, after all we're sharing the same body." She then snapped her fingers and gave me an irritating smirk. My eyes drooped from drowsiness. I tried to fight it, but I was helpless to my tired mind. Eventually I blacked out.

* * *

"Those weird letters… what do you think they were?" I heard Percy whispering next to me. My mind was throbbing with pain; it took me a second to realize that I was sitting down in the backseat of a really old truck.

"I don't know. She's kind of a mystery. We barely know anything about her." Thalia said back. As my mind cleared, I realized that they were talking about me. "Zoë, you knew Artemis the longest. Does she, you know… remind you of her?"

"Hardly. She's rude, impulsive, and ungraceful," Zoë kindly said. _Well sorry,_ next time I'll try to be a bit more _graceful_. "But, there was a time where she was like my lady. It was during the time the skeletons attacked us at that ski town."

"I remember. She was kinda freaky." Grover whispered, as if he was scared that I would wake up. "Her aura was similar to the boar. She felt… wild and untamed."

"Yes. I have seen my lady like that only a few times. She is the goddess of the hunt, so with Pan being gone, my lady has absorbed some of Pan's domain; which includes the wild. I think Arcene has some of it too." Zoë said grimly. "Not only that, but her aura is similar to my lady's. It sometimes feels as if she's here, right next to me."

"Okay… so what about the freaky magic she did?" Percy asked. Zoë stared off into the desert road, frowning in thought.

"I don't know. My lady has no magic other than things related to the hunt. What Arcene did to Talos, was similar to what Hecate would do." Zoë replied.

"But that's impossible." Thalia said.

"It could be that Hecate helped out Arcene in the past." Grover nervously said. "Think about it. If she was truly Artemis's immaculate child, then her godly scent should have sent all the monsters to attack her. She couldn't have survived that long, but with a help of a god or goddess, it wouldn't be impossible." The others went quiet after hearing Grover's words.

"If Arcene is truly in league with Hecate, then the gods would not want to see her alive." Zoë said. "There are rumours that Hecate and other minor gods have been aligning themselves with the Titans."

"For now, let's just keep this to ourselves. After all, this is just speculation." Thalia said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. At this point, I was getting sick of "sleeping" and decided to "wake up". I loudly yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"What a nice sleep. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Thalia replied. The truck started to groan and fart out black smoke from behind. Thalia cursed and parked near the edge of a river canyon. Thalia got out of the car in anger and slammed the door, blowing out a tire in the process. "Great. What now?"

I looked around, and saw nothing but desert and occasional mountains. The only impressive thing was the canyon and the small river coursing its way through it.

"There's a path." Grover said. "We could get to the river." I looked down at the rocky cliff. It didn't seem too bad, but I noticed that Thalia paled from Grover's suggestion.

"That's a goat path." Percy replied.

"So?" Grover asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats." Percy pointed out.

"We can make it." Grover said. "I think." Percy thought about Grover's suggestion then looked at Thalia. He seemed to realize something then suggested an alternative.

"No. I, uh, think we should go farther upstream." Percy suggested.

"But-" Grover said.

"Come on, a walk won't hurt us." Percy looked at Thalia and I noticed that Thalia's face color returned to normal. She looked at Percy, as if she was thanking him. Then it hit me.

 _Holy Zeus that's hilarious._ I heard the voice, I mean, Arcene say. _Zeus, the lord of sky's daughter is afraid of heights! HAHAHA!_ Arcene annoyingly laughed in my head. I could see her rolling on the floor clutching her stomach in pain from laughing too hard. _That's like us, being afraid of hunting! HAHAHA!_

 _That's not funny! Be serious. Don't make fun of Thalia._ I scolded Arcene in my mind. But I didn't think she was listening.

I ignored Arcene's mean comments about Thalia's fear, and walked upstream. We stopped at a canoe rental store that was closed for the season. Percy stacked golden drachmas on the counter and left an IOU note.

"We need to go upstream." Zoë said.

"Leave that to me." Percy smiled. We lifted the canoes into the water. It was bobbing up and down from the river's currents. From the corner of my eye I saw Thalia pull Percy aside.

"Thanks for back there." Thalia said.

"Don't mention it." Percy replied.

"Can you really…." Thalia nodded at the canoes. "You know."

"I think so. I'm usually good with water." Percy scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"Have you gone canoeing before?" I asked. Percy nodded his head.

"Being the son of Poseidon, I have a natural talent for rowing."

"Poseidon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my dad is Poseidon." Percy said. _Okay,_ A daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon. That won't cause any unwarranted attention. Hey monsters! There's a walking kelp snack, and a lighting cracker. Come get it!

Percy stepped into the canoe and I followed right behind him. I figured with him being the son of Poseidon it would guarantee me not drowning. Surprisingly Zoë walked in right after me and sat behind me. I guess Zoë saw my confusion because she frowned.

"For now you are under my protection. As Lady Artemis's lieutenant, it is my duty to protect thee." I scoffed at her words.

"I don't need to be protected." Zoë raised an eyebrow.

"Really? If I remember correctly Talos came out because a certain maidan messed around."

 _Ouch, she got you there._

 _Shut up._ I grumbled. I looked over the canoe and nearly fell out from surprise. A couple of teenage girls were staring at us from the river. Percy leaned over and gave them a heroic smile. The girls started to giggle and I swore I could see some blush.

 _Oh please._ Arcene muttered. I think she was rolling her eyes. The girls swam behind the canoe boats and pushed us upstream. We went so fast, I fell onto Zoë's lap. I think I saw Grover falling with one of his hooves in the air.

"I hate naiads." Zoë grumbled. A stream of water shot out from the back of the boat, hitting Zoë in the face. "She-devils!" Zoë growled while she readied her bow.

"Whoa, They're just playing." Percy defended.

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me." Zoë said.

"Forgiven you for what?" Percy asked. Zoë slung her bow over her shoulder and relaxed her arms.

"It was a long time ago. Never mind." Zoë sighed. She fell silent, and didn't talk as we moved further upstream.

"You okay?" I asked Zoë.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Zoë turned away from me, avoiding my gaze.

"You, uh, want to talk about it?" Zoë rounded her face and looked at me. "Maybe it's because you're Artemis's lieutenant,and I'm her daughter, but I can kind of tell that you're clearly not okay."

I expected Zoë to get angry and shout that it was none of my business, instead her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Her face looked tired; it lost it's usual calm and vigor.

"After we free my lady, what will thou do next?" Zoë asked. I avoided her gaze and looked at my _interesting_ hands.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Join the hunt." Zoë replied. "I'm sure Lady Artemis wouldn't mind it, if her own flesh and blood hunted together with her."

 _NO!_ Arcene screamed in my mind. I ignored her strange outburst and instead looked back up at Zoë.

"Why? Why would you want me to join?" I asked.

"Because, if anything happens to me, I-I was thinking that you would be a good lieutenant." Zoë replied.

"I'll think about it." I muttered. I could hear Arcene screaming no in my mind, which I ignored.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Percy spoke up. "You're gonna be lieutenant for a lot longer Zoë."

Zoë shook her head. "Nothing can last forever. I have led the hunt for over two thousand years, and my wisdom has not improved. And now Lady Artemis herself is in danger." Zoë gripped her bow in anger.

"Look, you can't blame yourself for that." Percy said.

"If I had insisted on going with her-"

"You think you could've fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing you could have done." Percy said. Zoë did not answer. Long shadows fell across the water, making the temperature drop. Percy reached down his pocket and pulled out a bronze pen.

"You made this." Percy said. Zoë looked at the pen with a pained expression. I didn't know Zoë could make pens.

"Who told thee?"

"I had a dream." Percy replied. I thought he was going to start speaking MLK's speech, but that was just me and my silly thoughts. Zoë stared at Percy, making Percy fidget. She then looked away and let out a tired sigh.

"It was a gift. And a mistake." Zoë's said.

"Who was the hero?" Percy asked. I felt like I was intruding on a private conversation. I felt uncomfortable being between the two. I kinda wanted to jump off of the canoe to get out of the awkward situation.

"Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again." Zoë sounded angry.

"You act like I should know him." Percy said.

I'm sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?" Zoë's bitter voice cut through the air, making the situation even more uncomfortable. Percy looked down at his pen, gripping it with such intensity.

"Your mother was a water goddess?" Percy asked.

"Yes., Pleione. She had five daughters. My sister and I. The Hesperides."

 _Hold up. I know that word. There are only four Hesperides._ Arcene commented.

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it." Percy clarified.

"Yes." Zoë said wistfully. "Ladon."

"But weren't there only four sisters?" Percy asked.

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" Zoë pointed at the pen in Percy's hand.

"Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but _he_ took all the credit." Zoë bitterly said.

 _Hercules._ Arcene spat. The way she said his name sounded like she met him before.

"But-" Percy stammered. The canoe started to slow down, some of the naiads went back from where they came. I looked up to see a giant wall blocking the river, a huge dam.

"Hoover dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

 **Review Please**


	9. IX Percy Stabs a Mortal

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Percy Stabs a Mortal**

"Hoover Dam." Thalia said. "It's huge." I looked up at the dam and saw people walking on the top. The naiads left grumbling and muttering, I can't blame them. I would be mad too if someone built a wall in my house.

"Seven hundred feet tall." Percy said. "Built in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water." Thalia added.

"Largest construction project in the United States." Grover sighed. I guess our education system isn't failing us after all.

"How do you know all that?" Zoë asked.

"Annabeth." Percy sounded wistful. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments." Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffed. "So annoying."

"I wish she was here." Percy looked down at his feet. I patted him on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"She sounds like an awesome person. I know it's not my place to say this, but… I'm sorry for your loss." I said. Percy, Thalia, and Grover looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh gods, she's not dead you idiot." Thalia said. "She was captured."

"Oh… oops. Well uh… I'm just gonna pretend I never said that then." My face was bright red from embarrassment. I looked over the canoe; it was so tempting to jump off and swim away.

"We should go up there." Percy pointed up at the dam, ignoring my embarrassing moment. "For her sake. Just to say we've been here."

"You are mad." Zoë replied. "But that's where the road leads. And so sightseeing it is."

* * *

It took us nearly an hour to find the road to the top of the dam. When we finally reached it, I was not impressed. The dam was what I expected it to be. A giant wall reaching seven hundred feet, with a giant lake on one side and barren deserts on the other.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center." Thalia pointed out. Oh good, I was getting hungry.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." Thalia pointed at the two statues on the far end of the dam. They were angels sitting down, with their wings stretched above their heads. "They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built. A gift from Athena."

"Athena built a dam?" I asked. Thalia rolled her eyes and ignored my question.

 _Idiot._ Arcene chided. Hey in my defense that was a perfectly reasonable question to ask. Who knows, maybe Athena got bored one day and decided to build a dam.

Tourists clustered around the statues and huddled around their feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes. They think it's good luck." Thalia replied.

"Why?" Percy asked with a confused face.

"Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them." Thalia shrugged.

"So they do something?" I asked Thalia.

Thalia's face darkened. Oops… I forgot. Daddy issues. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

"Let us find the dam snack bar." Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoë looked at Grover with a confused face. "Yes. What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

"And I need to use the dam restroom." Thalia smiled.

Grover, Percy, and Thalia started cracking up. Zoë blinked her eyes in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Really? It's not that hard to understand. Maybe you need a dam dictionary." I smiled. Percy laughed harder, he was holding his stomach in pain.

 _Seriously? It's not even that funny._ Arcene buzzkilled.

 _Let them have their fun. They're tired, laughter keeps their mind off of the things they've been through so far._ I said.

"Moooo." I picked up a cow's voice from nearby. Percy must've heard it too because his smile slid off his face.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Percy asked while looking around.

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed. Grover stopped laughing too, and looked just as confused as Percy.

"No." Grover said. "It was definitely a cow."

"I heard it." I raised my hand in the air.

"I hear nothing." Zoë listened.

"Percy you okay?" Thalia asked. Percy looked around in confusion, then turned and faced us.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead. I'll be right in." Percy said.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing. I… I just need a minute. To think." Percy said. Someone is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. The others hesitated but eventually turned around and left. I trailed behind them, then hid myself in the crowd of tourists. I saw Percy jogging toward the north edge of the dam, and looked over. It looked like Percy was talking to someone or something. I slowly creeped up and peeked over his shoulders. A half cow, half fish monster looked up at me. It was kinda cute.

"So who's your friend Percy?" I asked. Percy jumped back from shock and nearly hit my face.

"Arcene? Gods, don't scare me like that." I chuckled at Percy's response.

"So?" I asked while looking at the cow monster. The cowfish looked up at me and tilted its head in an adoring way.

"Mooo?" It said.

"Her name is Bessie." Percy sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I kinda saved her at camp and I guess she somehow swam her way here."

"What are you doing here Bessie?" I asked. Bessie looked up at me and mooed, loudly. It sounded like she was trying to warn us. Bessie did a flip and dived back down into the water.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw a bunch of kids screaming as two burly men blew by them. The men's grey clothes flickered showing skeleton then switching back to clothes.

"We should go." Percy said. I nodded in approval. We bolted to the visitation center, and nearly went up the stairs, but we stopped when we heard tires screeching. A black van stopped on the west side of the dam. The doors slid open and more skeleton warriors poured out of it.

"Well dam." I said.

"Now's now the time!" Percy shouted as he grabbed my arm, dragging me down the stairs. We ran past the metal detectors causing the security guards to yell at us, but we didn't stop. We ran through the exhibit while the guards chased after us, yelling at us to stop. Percy pushed me into an elevator, both of us got in just in time.

"We'll be going down seven hundred feet." The tour guide said. She was a park ranger who had dark hair tied back in a ponytail. "Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks."

"Does this go to the snack bar?" Percy asked her. A few of the tourists started to giggle. The woman turned towards Percy. I could see slight muscle twitches from Percy's body.

"To the turbines, young man." The lady said. "Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?"

"Sorry ma'am, we were probably spacing out." I said while grabbing Percy's arm. The people in the elevator laughed. The lady turned her gaze at me, staring at me through glasses lens; her cold, calculating grey eyes bore into mine. Her eyes widened, as she started at me. I shifted my foot uncomfortably, it felt like she was studying me, as if I was some special science project.

"Is there another way out of the dam?" Percy asked, interrupting the lady's scrutinizing stare.

"It's a dead end. The only way out is the other elevator." A tourist said from the back. The doors to the elevator blinked open.

"Go right ahead folks. Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor." The lady said. We both walked with the crowd of tourists. "And young man," Percy stopped and turned around; I did the same. The lady took off her glasses showing off her stormy grey eyes. "There is always a way out of those clever enough to find it." The second elevator opened, and I heard the unmistakable clicking noise of the creepy skeletons.

"We need to go." I said to Percy. We both ran to catch up with the group of tourists, through a tunnel carved out of solid rock. The walls of the tunnel was moist, and the air hummed with electricity and running water. We came out on a U-shaped balcony, overlooking running turbines. The tour guide was talking about water supplies in Nevada. I walked behind Percy who was navigating his way through the crowd. He reached down his pocket and pulled out a bronze pen.

"Nice Barnacle boy, a pen should scare the scary monsters away." I said.

"Barnacle Boy?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, that one show with a sponge living in the sea. Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, UNITE!" I shouted while bumping his fist with mine. Percy rolled his eyes and uncapped his pen. The pen changed forms and soon elongated itself into a bronze bladed sword. That was pretty sick.

"At least you're not calling me seaweed brain, that was getting old. C'mon Mermaid Man, we need to find the others."

We walked towards the end of the balcony. Percy kept looking around, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Be cool man, you look pretty shady." I whispered.

"Sorry." Percy whispered back. "Why are we whispering? My nerves are kinda out of control." I was about to retort with something witty but was cut off from a loud, _Chhh_! Percy whipped around and stabbed his sword through a girl with red frizzy hair.

"Oh my god!" The girl shouted while dropping her kleenex in surprise. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?" The sword passed through her cleanly, as if it was a hologram. She looked pretty ridiculous with a bronze sword impaled through her abdomen.

"You're mortal!" Percy shouted. I facepalmed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?" She said in disbelief.

"I didn't-wait you can see the sword?"

"Oh gods, I can see why people call you seaweed brain." I grumbled. The girl rolled her green eyes.

"Well it's either a sword, or the biggest toothpick in the world." She said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you guys? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?" I looked at Percy's jacket and noticed that it changed to a pelt of fur, then back to a winter coat.

"Huh, I didn't see the fur, now I do." I said. Percy looked at me with a confused face. "You have pretty good vision. It's a lot better than most demigods." I said to the girl.

"Demi-what?" The girl looked bewildered. Percy snapped his fingers in the girl's face, making her scowl. I don't blame her, that was pretty rude.

"You don't see a sword. It's just a ballpoint pen." Percy said.

"Um… no. It's a sword, weirdo." She blinked.

"Gods, was that you trying to use the Mist?" I asked while facepalming. Percy looked at me helplessly.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, ignoring his embarrassing blunder.

The girl huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you guys going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

"No!" Percy shouted. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?" The girl asked.

"Um, sort of both." The girl looked over Percy's shoulders, and her eyes widened.

"Bathroom!"

"What?" I asked.

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!" Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the boy's bathroom, leaving Rachel Elizabeth Dare outside. Apparently Percy forgot that I was a girl. I got strange looks from men walking past me.

I heard clattering noises and hisses coming closer. Percy gripped his sword, and my arm. He looked like he was about to charge out and take on the skeletons.

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean jeez! He ran that way towards those turbine things. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell." Rachel was talking in rapid speed. I was pretty impressed. The skeletons clattered in excitement and soon walked off.

Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry." Her face was pale, and I noticed that her hands were shaking.

"We owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy said as he peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

"What are those things." Rachel asked. "They looked like-"

"Skeletons?" I asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Do yourself a favor." Percy said. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw us."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah that too."

"But who are you?"

"Arcene Chanel." I said while shaking her hand. "I like you. Don't die on me mortal. It would be a waste to see you gone."

"You talk as if you weren't a mortal." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm Percy-" Percy started to say, but then paled at the sight of the skeletons turning around. "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?" Rachel asked. Percy didn't answer, as he grabbed my arm again and bolted for the exit.

* * *

We ran towards the packed cafe, where Thalia, Grover and Zoë sat eating food.

"We need to leave." Percy gasped. "Now!"

"But we just got our burritos." Thalia whined.

Zoë cursed in ancient Greek and stood up. "He's right. Look!" The skeletons were closing in on the cafe. There were two on the east side, three on the west, and all of them were carrying batons and pistols. However our biggest problem were the three skeletons who climbed up the stairs. They saw us across the cafe, and clattered the teeth in excitement.

"Elevator!" Grover yelled. We ran towards the elevator but stopped when the doors opened revealing three more skeletons. We were completely surrounded. But that's when Grover won MVP of the day.

"Burrito fight!" Grover yelled while throwing his burrito at the nearest skeleton. The burrito smacked the skeleton's skull, knocking it clean off it's shoulders. The kids in the cafe started going crazy, and threw their tacos, burritos, and chips. The skeletons were bombarded with food, and crazy kids, throwing them off course. In the chaos Thalia and Percy tackled two skeletons, flying into the condiment table. We all raced down to the stairs, dodging flying burritos, and avoiding insane kids.

"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside. No one answered. The skeletons were closing in from either direction. We ran towards the mountains where the winged bronze statues were. The skeletons formed a crescent around us. Some of them were covered in ketchup and mustard, while a few had some burritos stuck in their ribcages.

"Four against eleven." Zoë muttered. "And they cannot die."

"Thanks for pointing that out Zoë." I said.

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys." Grover's voice trembled from fear.

"Whoa," Percy said. "Their toes really are bright." I looked back to see Percy staring at the statue's feet.

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time." Percy ignored Thalia's comment and kept staring at the statue.

"Thalia, pray to your dad." Percy said.

"He never answers." Thalia glared at Percy.

"Do it!" Percy yelled. The skeletons were slowly creeping up on us.

"No! He won't answer me!" Thalia shouted back.

"Uh, guys? Skeletons? Did you forget?" I asked. Percy ignored me, typical.

"This time is different!" Percy insisted.

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think." What? When did barnacle breath meet Athena?

 _Gods you're dense. The tour guide lady was Athena._ Arcene said.

"Try it." Grover pleaded. Thalia looked at Grover, then gave in. She closed her eyes, and started to silently mutter a prayer. The skeletons started to close in. I summoned my bow and readied my arrow. I was about to shoot, but then a giant shadow loomed over my head. I looked up to see a giant wing coming down shielding us from the skeleton's attacks. The statues slashed outward blowing the skeletons aside.

"Man it feels good to stand up!" The angel on the left said.

"Will you look at my toes?" The other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled. Both angels looked down at her.

"Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, miss Zeus's kid?" The angel said.

"Please!" Thalia shouted. The angels looked at each other, then shrugged. The statue on the left grabbed me, Zoë, and Grover; while the other grabbed Thalia and Percy. With a huge flap of their wings, we soared off into the sky, leaving behind angry skeletons, and some confused mortals.


End file.
